Ch'tannae
, a Ch'tanna.]] Ch'tannae (singular: Ch'tanna) are the dominant race of beings on the planet Morragti. Though they can vary heavily from species to species, they are all easily distinguishable by their large eyes, tough posterior shells and plated flesh. Biology Ch'tannae are notable for possessing two skeletal systems, a flexible endoskeleton and a tough exoskeleton. The former provides them with dexterous limbs while the latter protects the inner body's workings. The two both aid the complex muscular system that give the race its infamous strength. This dual skeletal system gives the species of Ch'tannae fairly uniform biology, with the primary differences between them being the structure of the shells and limbs. Another unique feature to the Ch'tannae is the incredibly small amount of dimorphism between sexes. Neither sex has differing physical features from the other, the primary difference being hormonal balance. It is through this that they determine sex amonst themselves, their strong senses of smell being able to pick up the hormones of others. 'HEAD' The head of Ch'tanna is a rounded structure that only leaves the face uncovered by the shellpieces. The cranial shell protects the top and posterior of the head from damage and varies in shape. While sharp horns form in this shell for all species the H'rno are particularly well known for this as their horns may even exceed the height of their own heads in time. The strong muscles found in the neck support this heavy shell and give the head a wide range of motion. The eyes are large on the head, taking up most of the exposed face. Possessing no eyelid, the lens over eyes are kept moist from enzymes excreted above the eyes. The eyeballs themselves are quite powerful, able to refocus and adjust their sensitivity to light quickly by adjusting the pupil's shape. The pupil can even close entirely. On each side of the head are small appendages refered to as mandibles, though this is a misnomer. These jointed structures serve as organs for both hearing and smelling, and operate independantly of the jaw. Small hairs on the outside of the mandibles pick up soundwaves and the mandibles will move instinctively to better position them. Similarly the mandibles may pull inward while eating or focusing on a scent to aid the senstive tips that pick up scents. In the St'chal species the mandibles grow long and have small spikes on the inner sides. The Ch'tannae jaw itself is a three part structure, with one lower mandible and two upper jaws, which swing open horizontally. This arrangement enables a Ch'tanna to grip and crush the large fruits native to Morragti, as well as pry open tougher vegetation and animals. Food is swallowed in relatively large portions, leaving the grinding to small jaw-like structures deep in the throat. These structures are also resposible for the clicking vocalizations that are common in Ch'tannae languages. 'TORSO' -place holder text- Basic points are the shell acting as a second spine, soft bits at the front of the body where fat is typically stored 'LIMBS' -place holder text- Basic points are musculature, structure and some diversity among species. Morragti Species Among the Ch'tannae are several species. Though interbreeding is possible, the unique genetic structures of Morragti life prevents hybridization in most cases and the offspring will inheret only one parent's characteristics. 'H'RNO' The H'rno, along with the St'chal are the most common species on the planet. They rarely exceed 4'2" in stature, an average height among Ch'tannae, but possess incredible strength despite their short stature. Their skin and shells range from yellows to reds in color, while their eyes only vary in shades of green. Most notable about the species is the development of their shells, which grow far more quickly than any other group. Additionally, the horns on their heads grow much larger than others. These horns are a studied to determine a H'rno's health as the makeup and shape may reveal diet patterns and injury. Severed or fractured horns are quick to grow back, though they may branch or deform in shape. 'ST'CHAL' St'chal are very close to the H'rno genetically, and much of their internal anatomy is a mirror. They are easily distinguised by their blue skin and extremely large mandibles. In addition to their common functions, these mandibles possess strong muscles and are capable of locking around objects like second set of arms. Society -place holder text- -Heavy labor activities (e.i. mining), craftsmanship and exports form the majority of Morragti economics and culture. Arts and creative endevours are appreciated, but over shadowed by the aforementioned. Category:Species